A Kid x Crona Christmas
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Kid and Crona fall in love at the most magical time of year, Christmas. Minor SoMa, TsuStar, StenxMarie, and SpiritxBlair


A Kid x Crona Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul Eater. That honor belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo. *sigh* Or ****Mordred's Lullaby****, it belongs to Heather Dale, I think.**

-Crona

Crona, the wooblie and timid daughter of the snake witch Medusa, had fallen for Death the Kid, the OCD son of Lord Death, the Grim Reaper, at the most cliché time of year, Christmas. She sat at her desk scribbling in her notebook while everyone else was on pins and needles for the last minutes before Christmas break to go by.

Maka peeked over at what Crona was doodling (she's such a wonderful student isn't she?) and saw a pair of eyes before the bell rang and Crona snapped the notebook shut. "B-bye Maka," she stumbled out quietly and was packing her bag to leave when she was tapped on the shoulder

Crona turned to look at this person and it was the very person she had been doodling, Death the Kid. He looked a bit embarrassed but finally managed, "Are you going to Soul and Maka's Christmas Party?"

Crona slowly nodded and Kid cleared his throat, "W-would you like to, uh, well, attend it, as my, er, companion?"

"Huh?" Crona asked, not understanding that Kid was trying to ask her to accompany him. At that moment Ragnarok came out and slapped her in the head.

"Yes. Yes she would," and quickly disappeared. They stood in silence and then Kid turned on his heel and stopped.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he threw over his shoulder.

"Ragnarok, what just happened?"

-Kid

Kid was happy, he had asked Crona and she said yes. Well, sort of. Ragnarok had answered when she clearly hadn't understood.

"Damn," he said pausing in the doorway of his house, "she really didn't reply at all. I must have confused her by telling her I'd pick her up when she hadn't answered at all. He walked into his room and fell onto the bed half-hazard. _Your and idiot, _he thought.

He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his black and white hair. He sighed and smiled, _You'll have to ask her properly tomorrow._

-Crona

"Explain it to me again and don't talk so fast," Crona said. She had asked Ragnarok why he had responded for her to Kid's question.

"Okay. Kid wanted to bring you as his date to Tiny Tits' and Dumbass Cool Guy's party," he explained impatiently. _Sometimes I wonder if she __has__ a brain_.

"Why would he do that?" Crona asked sitting on her bed.

"Because he likes you," he said. _She just don't get it._

"Why?"

"How should I know? Your boring, shy and a wuss!" he said. Crona stared at her shoes, tears burning her eyes. "I'm sorry Crona, I didn't mean that."

"But your right!" the little meister said bursting into tears. It really hurt Ragnarok to see her in this much pain.

"There are good things about you too though Crona!" he hastily added.

"Like w-what?" Crona asked hiccupping softly.

"Like, um, how nice you are, and, er, um, you smell good!" Ragnarok said trying to think of something, he had never complimented hid meister before so he didn't know what to say.

"R-really?" Crona asked, wiping away her tears.

"Really, really." Ragnarok replied and disappeared. Crona's tears had thoroughly exhausted her so she tried to sleep. She kept tossing and turning uncomfortably. She blew out a puff of air, frustrated, but then she started to sing the lullaby Lady Medusa had sang to her when she was very, very small

**Hush, child**

**The darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Guileless son,**

**I'll shape your belief**

**And you'll always know that your father's a thief**

**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**

**But you'll always follow the voices beneath**

**Guileless son,**

**Your spirit will hate her**

**The flower who married my brother the traitor**

**And you will expose his puppeteer behavior**

**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty**

**Hush, child**

**Darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Guileless son,**

**Each day you grow older**

**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**

**For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul**

**Will die in returning the birthright he stole**

**Hush, child**

**The darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

Crona, having finished, felt very tired and slipped down into the darkness of sleep.

-Kid

_How and I going to ask her? _Kid worried. He currently was pacing in his bedroom. A knock resounded and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes!"

"It's Liz!"

"Come on in," he said returning to his pacing. The question bounced off his head and he completely forgot that Liz was in the room.

"Hello! Earth to Kid!" she said giving him a rap on the head. He swatted her hand away, lost in thought so she resorted to an underhand trick, asymmetricalize.

She tilted his picture a centimeter, he didn't even look up. _Man he's in there,_ she thought. His head snapped up and saw the picture with Liz still having her hand on it.

"Liz!" he said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention."

"What?"

"Patti's drawing giraffes on the wall again and she's not using a coaster." Then the young shinigami went ballistic. He ran down stairs and Liz leapt into action. She grabbed his journal and hid it in her boot. Kid came back upstairs, "She's not home."

"Oh. I must have imagined it," Liz said offhandedly. She knew Patti wasn't home, but she needed that book! "Sorry to have bothered you Kid." She ruffled Kid's hair before leaving, he mumbled in response.

She locked her door and began reading. It was very dry until she was skimming and saw Crona's name. She read and was completely astonished.

_I saw Crona today, looking as beautiful as ever._

_She was doodling and strands of hair fell in her face._

_I wanted so badly to move them, and not because they were unsymmetrical, because I wanted to see if it was soft._

_I wanted to caress her cheek._

_What am I saying!_

_Snap out of it Kid!_

_Ugh!_

_-Death the Kid_

Liz had never seen Kid show so much affection for anyone. She knew what she had to do. She copied that page on her computer and printed it. She cut out the letters to spell

_Crona,_

_Will you go to the Christmas Party_

_with me?_

_-Death the Kid_

She knew he had asked but had epically FAILED! If he couldn't ask her by Thursday she would take matters into her own hands.

-Crona

"Are you sure about this?" Crona asked Maka. Maka nodded vigorously. She had been informed by Liz that Kid liked Crona, and she knew Crona liked Kid. She was taking Crona shopping for the Christmas Party.

"Go try this on!" Maka said pushing Crona into a vacant dressing room.

Crona slipped her black robe/dress thing over her head and stepped into this new dress. It came to fight above he knees, was completely white, and had roses decorating the right hip. It came to a bow in the back and she tied it.

"Crona?" Maka inquired.

"Y-yes."

"Will you come out and show me?" Maka asked.

"S-sure." Crona walked out and Maka gasped. Crona fiddled with the hem and Maka grabbed her hand.

"You look so pretty Crona!" Maka gushed.

"Y-you think so?"

"You look as pretty as the new fallen snow," Maka reassured. Crona blushed at the praise and they left the store with Crona's snow dress as they decided to call it.

***Time skip to just before the party***

-Crona

Crona slid on the dress and Maka tied it. Crona had come to Maka and Soul's apartment so that Maka could do her make-up. Maka sat Crona and began to highlight Crona's features.

-Kid

"Liz would you tie this for me?" Kid asked indicating his white tie. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. Liz tied Kid's tie and touched his shoulder. "What?"

"Kid, I know you like Crona, and I think you should show her. She's at Soul and Maka's. Go get her tiger!" she said pushing him out the door.

He stumbled but then summoned Beezlebub and skated off to meet Crona.

-Crona

Maka stepped away smiling at her handiwork. She had put white shadow over Crona's dark eyes and had put little gem snowflake on her right cheekbone. She had pinned back all the hair behind her ears so it wouldn't fall in her face. She had glosses her lips and there they were.

"H-how so I look?" Crona asked shakily.

"Perfect! Look!" Maka said turning Crona towards the mirror. Crona's eyes grew wide and she thanked Maka when a knock on the front door interrupted them.

"Who's there?" Crona wondered aloud. Maka smiled, she had been in cahoots with Liz and delayed Crona so that Kid could come get her. Even though it was Soul and Maka's party, they were holding it at the DWMA.

"Come in!" Maka said dragging Crona to the door with her. They opened it and Kid stood outside.

-Kid

He stood in the hall fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. _I can't so it! _He thought, _But you have to! _Before he could change his mind he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Maka's voice said and the door opened revealing the blonde and lavender haired girls.

"K-kid? What are you doing here?" Crona asked. Kid couldn't respond because he was shocked at how pretty Crona looked. He was getting redder and redder until he could make a cherry envious of his color.

"Cr-crona. W-would you…"Kid shifted, "bemydatetotheparty!"

"I'd be honored to," she responded.

***Time skip to party***

-Kid

His favorite slow song came on and he brought her to the floor. "I'll lead," he said taking her waist and hand. She put her free and on his shoulder.

The only people on the floor were those two, BlackStar and Tsubaki, Soul and Maka, Stein and Marie, and Spirit and Blair. All of Crescent Moon Class was there, watching.

Soul and Maka kind of swayed in a circle, BlackStar was dancing swing, Stein and Marie and Spirit and Blair were waltzing, and Kid and Crona were doing a simple slow dance: step forward, step back, twirl, dip; in a variety of combinations.

The song ended and Crona went outside, leaving Kid to stare behind her.

-Crona

She stood on the balcony and shut the doors behind her. She tried to cool down but in Death City, Nevada, even in December, it was still forty. She felt the temperature dropping and dark clouds peppered the sky. She heard someone open and shut the doors, and a warm hand slipped into hers. She turned to see the golden eyes a certain young shinigami. He put his hand over her head and she looked up, curious.

He uncurled his hand to reveal mistletoe. Crona squeaked in fright and Kid placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The clocks struck twelve and it was officially Christmas Day. Crona cupped the side of Kid's face and boldly kissed him straight on the mouth. Kid's eyes widened in surprise and then deepened the kiss.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a speck of white. She broke away and more of the specks started falling.

"What is it?" Kid asked.

"The white, what is it?"

"Snow. Looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas."

"Yeah, I guess so," Crona said and Kid led her back inside. The words Maka used rang through Crona's mind, _As pretty as the new fallen snow._ And when she woke up the next morning an looked out her window, she immediately understood what she had meant.

-END-


End file.
